Dancing Lessons
by Underwater Polkadots
Summary: Rylsi. Ryan teaches Kelsi to waltz. Fluff. One-shot.


Dancing Lessons

A soft melody flew through the music room of East high. Kelsi Neilson closed her eyes as her fingers glided over the piano in a now familiar song. It was the song she had written with Ryan Evans last summer, in hopes of getting Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez back together. Sighing softly she began to sing.

_Everyday, of our lives,_

_Want to find you there, Want to hold on tight,_

_Got to run,_

_While were young,_

_And keep the faith._

_Everyday, from right now,_

_Got to use our voices and scream out loud,_

_Take my hand, _

_Together we will celebrate._

Kelsi smiled when a soft Tenor voice joined in with her Alto one. Ryan Evans walked over to the piano and sat down next to her as she started the second verse.

_They say that you should follow, _

_And chase down what you dream, _

_But if you get lost and lose yourself, _

_What does is really mean? _

_No matter where we're going, _

_It starts from where we are. _

_There's more to life when we listen to our hearts, _

_And because of you, I've got the strength to start._

They continued singing together till the end of the song. As Kelsi played the last note, she thought back to that night at Lava Springs, where they had all performed that song in the talent show. Everybody was so surprised when Sharpay had stolen the microphone and announced that Ryan had won the Star Dazzle award instead of her. Then later that night when they had all been lounging around on the golf course, Ryan had come up to her and asked her if she would like to go on a date with him. Giving him a small smile she had nodded. Kelsi gave a small giggle at the thought of his reaction. His whole face lit up with a smile before he pulled her into a hug right in front of everyone else.

Kelsi was pulled back into the present when she felt arms slide around her to pull her into a hug.

"What are you thinking about?" East high's star dancer said as he buried his nose into Kelsi's hair. He loved the smell of her hair. Apple and Cinnamon. He smiled into her hair as she gave a little giggle.

"Just about the day you asked me out" she replied quietly. Smiling again, Ryan pulled her closer to him before they fell into a comfortable silence in each others embrace. Several minutes later Ryan pulled back to look down into Kelsi's eyes.

"Kelsi…" Ryan said before hesitating. Biting his bottom lip softly a pretty blush covered his cheeks. "W-will you go to prom with me?"

Kelsi blinked before a radiant smile lit up her features. "Of course I will Ryan. But…" Kelsi's smile fell and she cast her eyes away from Ryan's.

Ryan eyed Kelsi nervously. "What's wrong?" He asked softly. "I – I – I cant waltz" said Kelsi as her cheeks turned red. Ryan silently let out a sigh of relief before giving Kelsi a smile. "Then I'll teach you" he said as he stood up and pulled her off the bench. Guiding her over into the middle of the room Ryan placed one of his hands on her waist before grabbing her hand gently with his other. Nervously Kelsi put her hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"Lets try standing still to begin with. First I take a step forward with my left foot and you take a step back with your right" said Ryan as he switched from boyfriend mode into teacher mode. She stepped back as he stepped forward. "Very good" he said with a charming smile.

"Then I take a step to the right with my right foot, before bringing my left foot together with my right. While I am doing this you step to your left with your left foot before bringing your right foot together with your left. Are you with me so far? Ryan asked. Kelsi nodded before completing the movement.

"After that we switch and I step backwards with my right foot then to the left then I bring my feet together, while you step forward with your left foot then to the right then you bring your two feet together. That's the most basic step of the dance, one that you will use most often." Said Ryan as they continued to practice the steps.

After a few minutes Ryan stopped their movement. "Do you want to try while spinning now?" Kelsi nodded hesitantly. "It's really quite simple. All you do is turn slightly to the left while going through the steps while I turn slightly to the right." They started moving again this time turning while they went. After a few minutes Kelsi gave out a quiet laugh.

'_This is so much fun. I can see why Ryan loves it so much' _she thought. Ryan smiled before slowly stopping them. Dipping his head Ryan gently pressed his lips to Kelsi's in a chaste kiss. Kelsi kissed him back before pulling away. Pressing their foreheads together, Ryan slipped his arms around Kelsi's waist, while Kelsi joined her hands behind his neck. It wasn't their first kiss, but Kelsi felt a familiar jolt run through her like it was. Ryan lent in again to capture his girlfriends lips, when the door burst open and his sister Sharpay strutted through the door.

Kelsi and Ryan jumped apart both blushing madly, but not before Sharpay had seen them together.

Sharpay smirked to herself. _'Caught them'_ she thought. Although Ryan and Kelsi had been going out since last summer, they were both extremely shy around other people. While all the other couples in their year, even the shy ones like Martha and Jason had been seen acting lovely-dovey with each other, Ryan and Kelsi would always just sit their quietly not doing anything but talk. The most they had done in public was hold hands and even that was because Sharpay had forced them too. Sharpay had started to think that maybe they were meant to be 'just friends' but what she had witnessed had just changed her idea's on her brothers love life.

Smiling slyly Sharpay said "Sorry I hope I'm not interrupting anything here. I just came to remind you both that we have rehearsal after school. I'll leave you two alone now." Sharpay turned to walk away. "Oh and Ryan don't do anything I wouldn't do. Toodles" said Sharpay as she walked out into the hallway closing the door behind her.

Ryan turned even redder at his sisters comment, not really wanting to know what Sharpay had been up to with her boyfriend Zeke. Hearing laughter Ryan turned towards his girlfriend to see her trying to stifle her giggles. Stalking over to her Ryan asked with a smile "And what do you find so funny Miss. Neilson?"

"I'm sorry, you just look so cute when you blush" said Kelsi before blushing slightly herself.

Leaning closer, Ryan grinned. "So do you" he said before leaning in the rest of the way to finish teaching his girlfriend to 'dance'.

----

**AN: Like it? Hate it? Just tell me what you think. **


End file.
